


Cuddle Pile

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Injury Recovery, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being injured and confined to bed, even a very large and very comfortable bed, sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> For their Christmas card drabble, oprahtimusprime asked for Avengers platonic team cuddling, one member injured and confined to bed.

Clint was bored out of his mind. He’d read all the comics Tony brought him the day before, checked all the online forums Natasha liked to frequent, gotten the high score on Angry Birds, and now he had absolutely nothing to do. Being injured and confined to bed, even a very large and very comfortable bed, sucked.

He stared at the ceiling for awhile, wishing Tony was a little cheaper and there was at least some of that weird popcorn stuff for him to count. The blank whiteness was kind of depressing.

The noise of the door to his room opening startled him from his reverie and he looked over to see Natasha coming in, Bruce and Thor following a moment later. “Hey guys,” he said, smiling. Maybe they’d help alleviate his boredom.

“We thought you could use some company,” Natasha said as she dropped a kiss on the top of his head and crawled up next to him, curling into his side.

Clint frowned a little as Bruce and Thor climbed up on the bed as well, arranging themselves until they were comfortable. “So you guys came to… cuddle?”

“If you don’t mind,” Steve said from the doorway, making Clint jerk around in surprise at the sound. Tony and Sam stood on either side of Steve, obviously waiting for an ok.

Clint nodded dumbly, still a little confused, and Tony whooped in happiness as he rushed the bed. Thankfully Steve was faster, keeping him from jumping up and probably jostling Clint’s raised leg. That would have been rather painful.

It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down, covering the whole huge bed in a warm mass of bodies with Clint right at the center. It was nice to be so obviously cared for that the entire team would come and comfort him when he was hurt and stuck in bed. He drifted off with a smile on his face, listening to the soft breathing of his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
